


End Of The Gotdamn World

by heardthatonesong



Category: End of the gotdamn world, Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, Original Character(s), References to Depression, Zombie Apocolypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardthatonesong/pseuds/heardthatonesong
Summary: Sorry the beginning is small but uhh heres a huge story my friends and I are working on!You can see art related to it on instagram under the tag #eotgdw or #endofthegotdamnworld uwu





	End Of The Gotdamn World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the beginning is small but uhh heres a huge story my friends and I are working on!  
> You can see art related to it on instagram under the tag #eotgdw or #endofthegotdamnworld uwu

The chilly winter air nipped at all those who were present to experience it. there was no doubt that December was approaching. whether the frost on the ground, the festive holiday spirit, or the warmth of the fires be the determining factor, anyone could tell that the cold season had crept its way into the dawn. the aesthetics of the surrounding forest, not far from the large, inhabited city, was beautiful. botanical trees were covered in light, fluffy snow, and the individual frozen crystals shimmered with gallant light. at just a simple glance, anyone would feel the serene aura the woodlands generously presented. though the timbers seemed neutral at a first glance, looks can be very deceiving.  


Two months from that very moment, a dreadful plague spread throughout the lands— the casualties followed by the tragedy were unbearable to even hear. over billions of the world’s population faced the fatal effects of the everlasting disease. most who encountered it turned into hostile, brain-dead mutants. the freaks of nature stormed everywhere, devouring everything in their path. when infected, a overpowering radiation would spread throughout the bodies of the people, and once it reached their neurons, there was completely no turning back. some dealt with it through giving into their hunger. others found death as an easier gateway to happiness.  
regardless of all it made them do, one thing became an objective fact: the incident had made them all zombies.  
as far as even the gods were concerned, every breathing animal on the face of the planet was nearly wiped out entirely. the situation as a whole was looking pretty grim, and even most optimists would find little things that’d end with a harmless resolve.  


Though, a faint ray of hope illuminated through the darkness.  
As grotesque as it seemed, a ragtag group of high school seniors carried on. though very little hope was left, the teens triumphed through the massacre, still confident that they’d find a way through the hell hole. approaching the once lively Bronx of New York, they stumbled their way into what was now nothing more than a vacant, decapitated society.  
moss formed within the cracks of the concrete, and buildings were left leaning, with shattered shards of broken glass across the roads.  
distressed cries of the infected ricocheted and echoed off each lifeless building. pools of blood oozed down 133rd street, as more innocent lives were taken by the minute.  
could the teens make it through the harsh winters of the apocalypse? or would they succumb to the mind-numbing pains of the epidemic? as they drew closer to the chaotic streets of the Bronx, only time would tell if the world would be cured.


End file.
